


I’ll always love you, Mr. Snuggle Paw

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] I’ll always love you, Mr. Snuggle Paw [Script offer] [Crazy girl] in love with her [Teddy bear] who has a [Cuckold fetish] [Cheating] to satisfy her plushy [Doggy] [Mutual orgasm] [Strap-on] [Facefucking] [Afterglow] [L-bombs] [Completely nuts]
Relationships: F4M





	I’ll always love you, Mr. Snuggle Paw

[F4M] I’ll always love you, Mr. Snuggle Paw [Script offer] [Crazy girl] in love with her [Teddy bear] who has a [Cuckold fetish] [Cheating] to satisfy her plushy [Doggy] [Mutual orgasm] [Strap-on] [Facefucking] [Afterglow] [L-bombs] [Completely nuts]

Hi everybody!

Writing this script made me feel completely insane. This isn’t dark, but more on the comical side. That doesn’t make it any less fucked up, though. Um, please enjoy?

The idea of this scenario came to me when listening to a fill by u/singmypraise of a script by u/homersoc_ called “This is not a date”. In that script, there’s a teddy bear who has the performer’s panties put over its head because in her mind, the teddy bear is to innocent to watch what’s about to happen between her and the listener. I, on the other hand, imagined the teddy bear to have a cuckold fetish, and just rolled with that idea. Thanks for the inspiration, both of you!

This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I love the feedback and thoughts I get from all of you, through comments, dm: s and anonymously.

Bear hugs from Mr. Snuggle Paw, to all of you!  
/Bear

The script.

_________________________________________________________

[In your bedroom, talking to your teddy bear]

[Extremely sugary sweet] Mm… Mr. Snuggle Paw…

[Tender kisses] I love you *so* much!

I love how soft you are [Kissing]

I love how fluffy and squishy you are [Kissing]

And I love how you’re the *only* one who listens to me and understands my needs.

[Sigh] Like, whenever I tried to tell my *former* friends about the imminent takeover of the alien cat people, or the quickly approaching surge in reports of mind controlling monsters, they just wouldn’t listen.

They just laughed it off, or abused my trust to force me to visit one of the mean people with white robes [Shiver]

*Everyone* knows they are in on it, well except those *former* friends.

[Kissing] … But you understand me, and that’s why I love you so much, Snuggle Paw!

[Frustrated] They just wouldn’t accept proven facts.

I mean, am I seriously the *only* one around here who watches anime?

[Pause]

Exactly! The alien cat people are coming, and everyone with a white robe is in on it!

[Worried] It’s so sad to think that they already have gotten their mind control to work on so many…

[Kissing] Except me and you.

That’s why I love you, Snuggle Paw [You hug the teddy bear] Mmm…

[Knock on the door]

[Annoyed, sighing] No, ok, just fucking wait for me to call you in, god damn it!

No! … Shut. The fuck. Up. And wait until I tell you, for fucks sake!

[Pause]

[Sigh of relief] The nerve some of these useless fuckboys have…

They are nothing like you, Snuggle Paw [Kissing]

[Lovingly] I need you to know that what I’m about to do means absolutely nothing to me, ok?

The only reason I do it is because I want to make you happy, in *every* way I can, and I know you have a cuckold fetish.

I do this because I want *you* to enjoy it all.

That idiot out there… [Lovingly kissing your teddy bear] he’s just a piece of garbage to me.

[Kissing] He is less than that.

[Cuddling] Mm, I love you so much it hurts, Snuggle Paw. I’m probably even hurting you by squeezing you too hard…

Ok… I’ll let go for now.

Are you ready?

[Nonchalant, slightly frustrated] Ok, fine come in, I don’t care…

[Sigh of frustration] What the fuck is this?

Ok, I asked for two *simple* things, remember?

For you to be naked when you come in here…

And for you to be hard.

No, no don’t give me any of that bullshit, just let me ask you…

On a scale of one to complete failure, how do you think you did on those two tasks?

[Pause]

[Sigh of frustration] Look, just take your fucking underwear off and get over here.

[Sarcastically, rolling your eyes] Yes, genius, apparently, I *am* going to jerk you off until you get hard since you can’t do it yourself!

[You start jerking him off]

[Annoyed] Haven’t you off all people heard of porn on your phone anyway?

[Pause]

No, dumb ass, not as something “for us to share”, as something to get you fucking hard faster so I can use you!

[Pause]

You know what, just… get you fucking phone out!

Good, now go to a porn site and type in whatever perverted shit you get off to.

[Angry] Dude, put your fucking earbuds in!

Don’t make me hear those sounds!

Fucking gross!

[Sarcastic. Mocking him] Oh, I just want a healthy sexual relationship with a loving partner so while I’m getting jerked off I’m going to chose to watch a girl lovingly sucking a guy off while he tells her that she’s *beautiful*.

Fucking pervert!

[Sarcastic. Mocking him] Oh, and then I’d like to watch her get on top of him and ride him, telling him how much he *means* to her and how happy she is that they can *share* this intimate moment together…

Holy shit, you are disgusting.

[Pause]

Are you getting hard enough soon?

Because I haven’t got all fucking day.

No! Don’t touch me!

I’ll touch myself, thank you very much!

[Pause… you start touching yourself. There’s some wet sounds and moaning from this]

[Loving, to the teddy bear] See?

He’s nothing like you, Snuggle Paw! 

He can’t even get hard fast enough.

Whenever I look at you, it always gets me so wet… because I know you’re the only one who can satisfy me and see me for who I am.

I’m so ready for this…

It feels so good to share this moment with you, Snuggle Paw…

[Pause]

[Nonchalant, to the guy] Are you ready yet, dumb ass?

About god damned time.

Now fuck me from behind, while I’m on my hands and knees, facing Mr. Snuggle Paw over here.

Don’t dare fucking touch me.

And keep looking at that perverted shit on your phone while you do it.

Just fucking… [Nonchalant moan] Push inside me already and [Nonchalant moan] start thrusting.

[He’s fucking you from behind, while you face the teddy bear. The thrusting starts slowly, and gets gradually faster and harder]

[Loving] Oh, oh, oh fuck, oh Mr. Snuggle Paw…

Are you jerking off to this?

Are you jerking off to me taking that cock?

Are you pleasing yourself, knowing that I’m only using him for his body… and for all of your fantasies to come true?

[You are getting closer to orgasm]

Oh, oh fuck, oh fuck, Mr. Snuggle Paw…

Is this how I cucked you in your dreams?

Is this how you imagined me degrading myself with some useless fuckboy, just so you could see how slutty the love of your life can be?

[Even closer to orgasm…]

Yes, Mr. snuggle paw, I’ll be the biggest slut ever for you.

I’ll take so many dicks just to please you.

I’ll bring you to the anime conventions with my skimpy cosplay outfits and pull my little panties to the side for any stupid nerd who wants it… and you get to watch everything!

I’ll put my nudes everywhere on the internet, and I’ll keep you in frame, looking at my body in the background, just to let them all know that you are sharing your nasty cumslut with the whole world!

[Even closer to orgasm…]

I’ll even offer to blow random strangers on the street, whenever you want it.

I just need you to be satisfied, knowing how slutty I can be.

[To the guy fucking you, almost as if he wasn’t there] Hey, fuckboy. 

Time for you to bust a nut In my pussy. 

Can you do that simple thing for me? 

Good. 

Just hurry the fuck up…

Because this five-star restaurant is about to close. 

And keep looking at your stupid phone.

[Really, really freaking close to orgasm…]

Oh, fuck, oh fuck, Mr. Snuggle Paw, I’m fucking….

I’m gonna…

[Orgasm! Improve moans as much as you want, and then catch your breath for a bit]

Oh, fuck, oh Mr. Snuggle Paw, that felt so good.

I’m so glad we got to share this…

[To the guy who just fucked you, annoyed] Hey, legit question, dumb ass…

Why are you still here?

Did I tell you to stay and cuddle with me or something?

That’s right, so get the fuck out of here, close the door behind you, put your ugly clothes back on and leave my fucking house!

[Pause]

[Annoyed] Um, no.

I do *not* want to date you.

I do not want to *touch* you.

Now leave, please?

Good.

Oh, and… don’t say hello if you see me again, ok?

Sorry, you’re just not worth it.

[Nonchalant] Ok, bye! Thanks for the dick I guess.

[Door shuts]

[Loving] Mm… Mr. Snuggle Paw…

Finally, we get to be alone again.

Did you like that?

Did you like knowing what a slut I can be for you?

I love you so much, Mr. Snuggle Paw, and I want you to know that *whenever* you need me to cheat on you, I’ll do it.

I’ll even get myself pregnant if you want, and make you raise someone else’s baby with me, just as a reminder of how much the biggest fuckslut in the world loves you.

Speaking of which… do you want a little treat after this?

Aww, poor Mr. Snuggle Paw, you didn’t get to cum yet.

We can’t have that, can we?

Let me get my strap-on out from the drawer [You open up a drawer and take the strap-on out]

And then I’ll just strap it firmly to your body like this… [You strap it to the teddy bear]

[Loving] I love you so much…

Do you want to punish me for being a whore, Mr. Snuggle Paw?

Do you want to fuck my face?

I’ll let you cum *anywhere* you want, I promise you.

Just be rough with me.

Do you want that?

[Pause]

[Giggly] Oh, I’m so happy for us both!

Now… Fuck my face Mr. Snuggle Paw!

[Facefucking starts here. It’s kind of rough already at the beginning but save the most intense stuff for the finale. The following lines of dialogue are said in between the facefucking, as you come up for air. Feel free to improv anything else you feel like yourself. Have fun!]

That’s right…

Use my throat…

Make me gasp for air…

Make me gag and choke…

Oh, Mr. Snuggle Paw…

Can I touch myself… daddy?

Can I rub that stupid fuckboy’s cum into my clit…?

Oh, thank you so much Mr. Snuggle Paw!

Yeah, make my eyes water, just like that.

Make my mascara run.

Fuck yes…

Make me slobber allover my tits, Mr. Snuggle Paw…

Shove your Snuggle cock down my slutty Snuggle throat…

Be my daddy…

Hold on… take it out.

Smear my face with all that spit.

Mmm…. I love how slutty this makes me feel.

Put it back in my throat.

Hold it in…

I’ll be such a loving little whore for you, Mr. Snuggle Paw…

I’ll rub his cum on you cock too if you want…

Yeah… make the spit run all the way down to my pussy…

Make me rub it in and make it even nastier…

Even sluttier…

Fuck, I’m close to coming…

Are you getting there, Mr. Snuggle Paw?

Do you want me to count down from five?

Let’s cum together, Snuggle daddy!

Ok…

Five…

[Deepthroat/gagging]

[Come up for air] I’ll let *so* many other men use my face, I swear…

I’ll be such a good girl for you…

Four...

[Deepthroat/gagging sounds]

[Coming up for air] Oh fuck… let me blow my nose on your cock too… [You blow your nose] and get it even nastier…

Ok…

Three…

[Deepthroat/gagging sounds]

[You come up for air] I’ll smear my eyeliner and the rest of my makeup all over my face for you Mr. Snuggle Paw… I love it…

Two…

[Deepthroat/gagging sounds]

[Coming up for air] That’s right, daddy.

Snuggle-fuck my snuggle-throat as hard as you need… 

Fuck I’m really close… 

[Moan]

I need to be made into a slut by you punishing my face… 

Are you ready to cum with me? 

Are you ready to blow your load onto my slutty face?

Good.

I’ll hold it in as long as I can.

One…

[Deepthroat/gagging sounds, as long as you can]

[Gasping for air] That’s right. 

Cum on my face, Mr. Snuggle Paw. 

Let me scoop up that nasty load from my cunt and rub it allover my face for you…

Let me get it in my eyes… 

And up my nose…

And mix it with my running makeup…

Oh, fuck, I’m going to cum too from this…

I just…

Love being…

Your slut…

And making you happy…

Mr…

Snuggle…

Paw…

Fuck.

[Orgasm!! Improv moans, and then catch your breath once more]

Oh, god… Mr. Snuggle Paw…

You made my face into a complete mess.

I love you so much.

Let me swallow all that cum on my face.

Mm… all gone.

Thank you so much.

Thank you for believing in me, and for making me cum.

Thank you for knowing that Anime is scientifically accurate.

Mm… [Lovingly kissing him] I want to spend my life with you, Mr. Snuggle Paw.

I want to be your magical cosplay anime girl and cheat on you forever.

It’ll make all these moments after you fuck my face so precious.

[Sigh of satisfaction]

I’m just so glad that we can have a healthy sexual relationship, and that I can show all of my appreciation for you, Mr. Snuggle Paw.

Real, honest intimacy is *so* important for a commitment like this to last. 

[Kissing him] Mm… and I’ll have sweet vanilla sex and cuddle and watch romantic movies with you anytime you want as well… you know that, right?

[Kissing, hugging your teddy bear firmly]

I’m so glad that you understand me.

You are the perfect boyfriend, Mr. Snuggle Paw.

Hold me…

I’ll always love you.


End file.
